


Check-up: An Among Us Fanfic

by frogfireFantasy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Conversations about how much youre afraid of dying, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/F, Fingerfucking, I was writing alien smut when the president was being decided on., Ive been writing this since election day., Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outer Space, Oviposition, Please Let Me Know What You Think!, Tentacles, This is my first fic like this, good gosh this took me forever, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfireFantasy/pseuds/frogfireFantasy
Summary: Tone (Yellow) gets her heat. Pinika (Pink) Helps! Also eggs happen.
Relationships: Pink/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Check-up: An Among Us Fanfic

Tone was late. 

Pinika had been waiting in the med bay for hours now, and the medic hadn’t shown up. She’d waited and waited and even done some of those god forsaken samples, and the medic still wasn’t there. She knew she just had to be patient, but her patience could only last so long…

Today was the day they were meeting up for the final tests of their Skin Nibblies Aren’t Cruel, Kool! (AKA S.N.A.C.K) Initiative. They were getting so close to their final goal of genuine, authentic tasting lab-grown human meat. They only had a few more tests to go before they could have something useful…. And she just wasn’t there. 

She needed the yellow medic for these tests since not only did she know the human body better than her, but she was able to eat human meat. Pinika’s species was a far cry from the carnivorous members of Tone’s evolutionary tree, and as a result, she felt no craving for the stuff. The only meat she could even stand was the highly processed kind in stuff like chicken nuggets, and even then she felt slightly sick for hours afterwards. But she needed to get protein somehow…. And they were just so tasty….

She snapped herself out of her thoughts to take a look at the door of the lab area. When nothing came through, she let out a wistful sigh. She should be here by now… she’d heard her ship link up earlier… she knew she was here… 

Could they be wrapped up in a patient? It wasn’t the first time she’d caught them in the middle of a crisis. Gosh, if they were, she’d feel awful about getting impatient… Tone’s working her butt off to save people’s lives while she’s just here in her makeshift lab. She kind of wished she could help somehow….

Hey, that’s it!

She could help! She could bring her something to eat! If Tone’d been treating someone for this long, she’d probably not had time to get a proper meal in. If she didn’t have time to come to Pinika… then it looks like the pink impostor would just have to come to her!

She hopped decisively off the spinny chair and hit a button on the console. One of the wall panels opened to a small refrigerated compartment, housing multiple chunks of the stuff she’d been growing. She wished she had a more food-safe place to put it, but her personal vessel only had so much room. 

Anyways, she plucked a few juicer hunks of meat from their petri dishes and put them in containers. After stacking the packs in a reusable bag, she hoisted the bag up her arm and headed out of the medbay, making her way towards the connection point

The boarding bridge was already there when she reached the room. A small door had opened in the middle of the two windows, with a special insta-tunnel connecting the two vessels. After checking the contents of her bag, she turned decisively to the connection point. 

“I’m comin, Tone. And I’m bringing lunch!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pinika crossed the boarding bridge, opening the hatch to the smaller ship and stepping inside. The first thing she noticed when stepping onto the ship was how quiet it was. The second thing she noticed was the smell.

A sickly sweet scent filled the air of the small ship. It was faint in the main room, but as she explored the ship, she found the smell growing stronger and stronger. She eventually found herself in front of the door to Tone’s bedroom. The one room she’d never seen on this ship... Not knowing quite what to expect, she prepared to knock on the door.

But, to her surprise...

It just opened. 

A blast of that sickly sweet scent hit her as the door opened, bringing a glove up to her nasal area. After taking a moment to get used to the smell, she climbed cautiously into the dark room.

“Tone?”

The hatch closed behind her, blocking out the light from the kitchen. She started to scan the unfamiliar room, when she heard-

“P-Pinika?”

There, in the bed, was Tone. The impostor laid curled up in their blankets, shaking like a leaf. Her visor was trained on Pinika, confusion evident in her expression. But as Pinika’s eye adjusted, she noticed something else on the flustered impostor. What looked to be a pair of…

“Are those… Antennae?”

The little appendages drooped as she quickly shifted the topic “Wh...What… What are you doing here?”

“I...Came to check on you after you missed our meeting. Goodness, are you alright?” Her voice was fraught with concern “You look afright….”

Tone didn’t respond. They averted their eyes, mumbling out a little “s-sorry..”

“Oh, no, It’s ok, It’s ok!” She rushed to respond “I couldn’t expect you to. H...How long have you been in bed? D-Do you need anything? Water? Medicine? Food?” 

At the mention of food, the shivering impostor’s stomach growled. Pinika smiled a little at the perfect timing. 

“Well, H-Here! I brought over some of the samples I’ve been growing.” She started walking forward, offering her the bag of lab-grown meat. “I figured you’d need the energy for whatever you were wrapped up in, so I brought some bigger pieces than usua-”

As soon as the bag was in range, Tone snatched the bag with a pair of clawed hands. Wasting no time with the seal, she tore into the side of the bag, biting through plastic and styrofoam to get to the meat inside. The sudden action had caused Pinika to stumble forward a little bit, bringing her closer to the impostor. 

“W-well, there goes the scientific method…” She mumbled. As her yellow friend chowed down, she noticed something had returned on the top of her head. With her center of attention diverted, the expressive little peaks were back. Her close proximity finally let her see them for what they were…

“Wow… they really are antennae….” She quietly marveled at the difference in form “They’re so expressive… I wonder why I’ve never seen them before…”

In her scientific stupor, she reached up and brushed a hand against them. Suddenly, the blanketed impostor let out a shaky keen. She went to pull her hand away instinctively, citing the many previous times Tone hadn’t been fond of her contact. But Tone… stopped her. The antennae actually leaned towards her glove. Not one to shy away from new things like this, she held the one gently in her hand, idly grazing her thumb over the velvety surface. The contact drew an uncharacteristic shudder from the alien, followed by a reserved yet lascivious breath...

Wait. 

The smell…

The shaking…

The need for contact…

“O-Oh…Oh my gosh, Tone, are you in heat?”

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and let out a small whine that tugged at Pinika’s multiple heartstrings.

“Oh, Tone…” She tried to meet the yellow alien’s gaze, but she’d pulled the blanket up and over her face. A pair of hands cupped her claws, bringing them down and away from her face. 

With her eye fully adjusted and the blanket out of the way, Pinika could see what Tone really looked like. The impostor’s yellow face was tinted red by a fervent flush. Her visor was wide and expressive, speckles of starlight playing in the natural surface. Her 2- no, 4- antennae had fallen timidly behind her head. Their position was illuminated by the soft glow of what appeared to be bioluminescent scales, pulsing quietly along with her ragged breaths. 

For a moment, Pinika forgot what she was going to say. She just… stared at the impostor, taking in her beautiful, alien form.

“I….I...I-I’m so sorry, I should have planned this out better.” She eventually found her words “I don’t know if you keep track of your heat cycles, but I’m sure we could have worked something out so you didn’t get... “ Her words trailed off when she noticed her yellow companion begin to shiver again. God, how could she be worrying about planning right now!? The meeting wasn’t important! What was important was the fact that Tone was in heat, and upset, and… in pain. She had to help! But how? How could she….

Oh. 

Right.

It’s… heat. 

She could…

Could…

“Do… you want my help?”

Tone’s eye snapped to her. The sudden scrutiny made her feel a little self conscious, prompting her to look away. 

“I...I’m not the most experienced being in the galaxy when it comes to coitous, but I can certainly try my-”

“Please…”

“Huh?”

Tone’s claws clenched around the fabric of her suit. The impostor shook for a moment, struggling to find words in their state… 

“Pl-please...Please… Please, please, please, plee-ee-eease…” 

She whined the word into Pinika’s hands, too desperate for dignity. 

“Please…. H-hot… everything…Please, Please please please…”

Pinika looked a little taken aback by the response, a purple flush fully blooming on her cheeks. Tone. Calm, cool, collected Tone. This was her. The medic who’d saved her life, the motivator for her recent amazing progress, one of the closest friends she’d ever managed to make… She’d never imagined she could be anything like this. Soft, warm, clingy… and asking for help from someone like her.

But now that she was here? 

Well… 

She couldn’t waste a second. 

Pinika pulled Tone towards her, catching her in a deep kiss. a whirlwind of tentacles carried them to a proper position in the middle of the bed. They landed with Pinika beneath the yellow impostor, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Other tentacles wrapped around the impostor’s chest and thighs, arms and head. She held onto her with everything she had, making sure every part of her knew she was there.

Eventually, the two broke off the kiss, a string of saliva tracing where they’d connected. The pink impostor looked up at her yellow counterpart with a small smile, bringing a hand up to cup against her cheek. 

“I will. I will. I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So… This is your ovipositor?”

Tone gave her a small nod.

“Fascinating…” Pinika breathed. The area around the impostor’s crotch was normally blank, mimicking the featureless nature of a space suit. But in the state of arousal, the skin had folded back to reveal a truly fantastic sight. She reached out curiously to inspect the skin folds, brushing a finger over the inside of the flaps. Smooth, fleshy, wet with whatever slick came from her condition, with tiny ridges all over them. She traced said ridges with gentle contact until she got to the small tentacles beneath her shaft. As soon as her hand got close, the small tentacles grabbed her hand, guiding the curious fingers to her entrance. 

Pinika smirked a little "Well, how forward." She turned her eyes back up to Tone's face. She leaned in for a kiss, sliding her fingers in moments after their lips met.The yellow impostor let out a shuddery gasp, muffled by the kiss itself. She could feel Tone's hips buck with the fingers, trying to coax some form of friction from her digits. She obliged, beginning with slow, steady motions before picking up the pace. The kiss was sprinkled with desperate whimpers and breathy sighs, claws still grabbing at Pinika's suit to keep her close. As she continued her ministrations, Tone's tightness kept threatening to suck her whole arm in. Her glove was almost completely soaked with the impostors fluids, tinting the pink fabric a lovely coral. A small voice in the back of her mind wondered if this stuff stained… 

Soon, the kiss was broken off and her fingers came out with a wet noise. Tone looked confused and upset for a moment "P...Pinika…. What...why…"

She gave the yellow impostor a small smile, repositioning herself for her plans "Shhh, Don't worry. I think I have a better place for this…" she gestured to her glove, moving the fingers to show the wetness between them. "...to go than on the bed sheets."

"Wh-what do you- Mmmnh!" 

A wet tongue traced along her thighs and around her slit. Pinika brought herself down, placing her head between Tone's legs. Pinika's arms wrapped themselves around her thighs, along with a few other tentacles that came out to cradle the rest of her legs and butt. She kept up the pace from before, coaxing more flustered, pleasured noises from the impostor in heat. Her fluids had the same sort of sickly sweetness she'd smelled from before, but with a citrusy aftertaste that gave it just enough body for her to get lost in. 

Eventually, she felt the impostor's desperate claws pushing against the back of her head. Reading the signs, she pressed her face hard into the area, quickening her pace until…

"Mnnnnngfh!"

Tone spasmed in ecstasy, letting a spray of the orange fluid onto her lover's face. Once she'd ridden it out, Pinika slowly removed her tongue from her, surfacing with a pleased smile 

"That's what I meant." She smiled, looking a bit goofy with the orange fluid dripping off her face. She eventually wiped herself off with the side of her suit and planted a kiss on the impostor's cheek, prompting them to lean into her contact once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So much for not getting it anywhere…" she lamented, looking down at her suit. Turns out going vertical brings the liquid on your face down, and her spacesuit was now stained with Tone's pastel slick. The scent honestly wasn’t that bad, but she couldn't stand wearing wet clothing. Tone was still recovering from her orgasm, so it gave Pinika a little bit of time to remove her stained clothes. After endless amounts of blind fiddling with clasps and zippers, she resolved to just peel the offending top off and toss it aside. Her back slumped from the lack of support (No bones), but it was honestly kind of nice to get out of the suit once in a while.

She turned back around to Tone, who looked expectantly to the pink alien. She gave her an affirming smile, and scooched back towards her, trying to keep her top half balanced. 

"Ok! With that off, we're probably gonna have…to...Woah!"

She began to fall forward, but the other impostor was quick enough to catch her. Even in her heat, Tone was still looking out for her.

"Heh… Thanks. I think we'll have to limit the rest of our night to stuff that doesn't require me being upright. Is that ok?"

The other impostor nodded enthusiastically, the blush still present on her cheeks. With that issue out of the way, and the confirmation that she was still in heat, Pinika cast a gaze back down to Tone's crotch, eye landing on the eager, twitching ovipositor.

“Excellent. Hey, would you mind laying down for me?”

Tone obliged, the pink impostor content to descend with her partner. 

“Thank you.” She said, a little sing-songiness in her voice. A tentacle came up to cup Tone’s cheek. She put her hand to the tentacle and met Pinika’s gaze with her own half-lidded, awkward, tiny smile. She still hadn’t gotten the hang of it yet…

But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

The tentacle wrapped around her hand and twined around her fingers, giving the whole hand a little squeeze. She couldn’t formally “hold hands” with tone without the aid of the suit, but she could find her ways to give the physical contact her partner craved. And speaking of contact….

She was eager to get some tongue-on-contact of her own. 

She took a moment to examine what she was working with, planting a kiss on the tip and feeling pleased as she drew a shudder from her partner. She then took her tongue and drew it down the length of her shaft, just taking a moment to soak in all the whimpers and whines she could draw from her. For someone so composed and touch averse, she sure lit up in the bedroom. 

Eventually, the noises of the medic grew too tempting to ignore. Forgoing all caution in the heat of the moment, she took the entire organ into her mouth in one, swift motion. Tone writhed beneath the sudden sensation, letting out a high pitched keen that trailed off into some sharp breaths. Pinika held it there for a moment, getting used to its shape before beginning her rhythm. 

She thought that the small round protrusions on the head of the ovipositor may feel awkward during something like this, but she really didn’t mind them. They seemed to wiggle slightly in her throat, providing an oddly relaxing sensation to it. It was rather nice to just run her tongue along them and feel their movements. 

What she did notice, however, was the sizing of it. Maybe it was just because she wasn’t used to having such things in her mouth, but it felt… big. Not too much to be difficult or painful, mind you, but enough to be surprising. It was times like this that Pinika felt glad for her odd respiratory system. With air being absorbed into her bloodstream through the blood-rich tentacles on her head, she had no risk of choking on something like this. That way, she could focus more on the task at hand. 

And focus she did. When her eye wasn’t closed, it was trained on the medic’s face above her. The mix of pleasure and flusteredness present in her expression was absolutely divine. Her tentacles intertwined with Tone’s clawed hands, wrapping up her arms providing all the small squeezes and soft brushes she could ask for. Her legs had wrapped around Pinika’s upper back, hugging the biologist close to get more of the contact she craved. 

With every gasp, every tremble, every mewling beg for more, she found herself being drawn further into her, making her movements all the more intense. But even as she found herself being pulled into the medic, she felt the telltale twitching of her oncoming orgasm. She let a small anticipatory smile slip over her lips and quickened the pace until…

“Huh...Hmm… Mmf!”

The sweet citrusy taste filled her mouth once again. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but eventually had to concede and let a few errant spurts go to waste. She took a moment to wipe a small drip of the stuff off the edge of her mouth before looking up to see Tone’s face curled closer to hers. She’d actually brought her whole body towards her. Touch-averse Tone actually leaned into her contact.… She knew it was just part of the natural muscle spasms that came with such a response, but…

It made her feel really special, knowing someone she cared about trusted her enough to let her do this. 

Tone was letting down her barriers for her.

Maybe it was time she returned the favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With a little help from her partner, Pinika removed the final part of her outfit. With her pants off, Pinika’s full body was displayed to her partner. Where a normal human biped might have arms or legs, she had tentacles. Bundles of tentacles that matched the rosy hue of her body, while getting darker at the tip. A far cry from the suit in which she’d disguised herself, but beautiful in their own, alien right. A few of her upper body tentacles curled around her chest subconsciously in an effort to retain some modesty. Her slightly-larger-than-average breasts had been out for at least the last few minutes, but being without pants made her feel infinitely more self conscious. Plus, without pants, she couldn’t actually stand up in the standard earth gravity of the ship. That suit was her only form of support. So now?

She was helpless. 

Defenseless. 

Completely and utterly naked. 

Tone’s hands fell on the sheets, situated on either side of her shoulders. The medic was right above her, fully drinking in her appearance. A purple blush crept to her cheeks as she saw Tone’s big blue eye scan her form. In this moment of silence, she was slowly starting to realise what she was actually doing, and slowly started to become more and more unsure of herself. She’d never been in a situation like this. Sure, there was the orgy, but the energy present in the room had made it easy for her to get swept up and enjoy such lascivious pleasures. But here and now? It was just the two of them. She’d never been this naked in front of another person before. What would she think?

Well… Tone had already seen her naked. She’d tended to her during their first meeting, and had to have seen her naked self to treat her. This was hardly different, right? She may be undressed, but there was nothing that could surprise someone like Tone. 

Trained medic… and one of the closest friends she had. 

“Y-You...You uh…” She spoke up, stuttering through her flustered demeanor “You need somewhere warm and wet to deposit your eggs, right? Get this heat over with for good?”

The expectant gaze of the yellow impostor was confirmation in itself. 

“W-Well…” She parted her lower body tentacles down the middle, displaying her slit to her partner. A tentacle or two peeled off her tits to open it up a little to show off how wet it was, a small bit of natural lubricant dripping out and onto the sheets. 

“H...Here. I-If… you’d like, that is.”

As excited as she was to partake in something like this, trying to do something like this was a bit much for her. She could barely meet her gaze as she held herself open, waiting for some sort of response from the medic. 

She got that response when she felt Tone’s ovipositor poking at her entrance. 

Tone’s eye was fixed on her, breath heavy in anticipation and expression flushed.

“I’ll… Tr..Try… To go...sl-slow… Ok?”

The words stumbled from her clumsy lips. It was obvious she was struggling to keep herself together, and yet she’d used what little brainpower she had left to dissuade her worries…

She was still thinking about others… even when she was like this. 

Her nervous expression grew into a soft affectionate smile. While a flustered fuchsia was still present on her face, her nerves had completely melted under her partner’s gaze. She gave her a series of small eager nods, smile growing a little wider in the process. 

Then, with the two of them touching their foreheads together, Tone slowly, but surely, eased her way into Pinika. 

Who immediately realised that the size observation earlier wasn’t just her.

Tone was...big. Goodness, she was bigger than anticipated. Tone’s sizable ovipositor filled her quite easily, causing her to release a small cry once she'd fully bottomed out, while Tone's breathy growls were ringing in her ears. 

"Are...you…?" The yellow impostor asked, concern in their eye.

"I...I'm ok.." Pinika stuttered out, still reeling from the sensation "You're….J-Just a bit bigger than wha-hat I'm used t-to." 

She took a moment to get used to the feeling, and try to relax herself a little. It had been so long since she'd had anyone inside her, much less someone this substantial. After a moment of gasping, mumbling, and acclimating to her girth, she finally looked up to her partner.

"O-ok… you can move."

True to her word, Tone went slow at first. The patient pace let Pinika get a bit more comfortable with their size. Once she got used to it more, a few tentacles pulling at Tone's back signaled her it was ok to go faster, which she did. 

Pinika found herself letting out her own noises every time Tone was fully inside her. How embarrassing… Even with nobody else on the ship with them, she found herself trying to cover up her mouth with one of her tentacles. However, as the two continued on, and her noises grew louder and more robust, it proved futile. 

Although it wasn’t like she could help it anyways. Pinika wasn’t great at keeping her composure in the best contexts. So here, in the throws of passion, they just obeyed whatever emotional whims she had.

Her tentacles practically tangled themselves around her lover. Half of them gripped tone's back, twining in between her scales to keep a firm grip on the amazing sensations she felt. While the other half fell onto the bed around her, balling up fistfulls of sheets in her twirling tentacles as she received more and more attention. With nary a tentacle to spare, her breasts were finally fully out, giving her partner a full, delicious view of her assets, along with the baby blue areolas that accented them. She soon felt a hand gently yet firmly grab one of them, drawing further excited keening from her. All this attention… all this action… it was just so.. 

Incredible. 

Pinika's breaths grew more sporadic. She was nearing the edge…

"T-tone…." She whimpered the medic's name "Please, please... I...i'm so… I'm almost…Oh, Please… pleaaaase…" 

Tone picked up the pace, pounding harder into her desperate lover.

Pinika's keens and desperate cries…

Tone's breathy, primal growls…

They were both… so close…

"Tone, Tonetonetonetonetonetonetone- MMMH!"

They reached their crescendo together. Pinika unleashed a cry of overwhelmed ecstasy into Tone's chest fluff, while the medic shuddered and unloaded her entire brood into her partner. When they finally came down from their respective highs, Tone collapsed onto the bed with Pinika still wrapped around them. 

The two laid intertwined for a moment, breathing heavily and bathed in afterglow. After a final kiss between the two of them, Tone's eye drifted closed. The medic fell peacefully to sleep, with Pinika still in her arms.

Pinika watched tone fall asleep, bringing over a weak tentacle to caress her cheek. Goodness, that had been… that was…

...Amazing.

She snuggled closer to her partner, basking in their collective afterglow, and the feelings of the moment. The warmth of the sheets, the soft fur on Tone’s chest… the fullness in her lower abdomen…

...hm?

Pinika took a moment to look down at herself. Oh yeah. Eggs. She placed a tentacle over her distended stomach and let out a contented sigh. The feeling was foreign to her, but it was honestly rather nice. Feeling so full, looking so round, cuddled up against someone she cared about… With how round she was, it was almost like she was…

Preg….nant.

…

A small wave of reality washed over her, ebbing away some of the cozy atmosphere. Determined to not let it ruin her night, Pinika snuggled up closer to Tone. She nuzzled her face against the medic’s chest fluff, driving all other thoughts besides sleep out of her head. She was here. She was here and she was cozy. And nothing could take that away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a long and restful night, Pinika woke up. With a little yawn and a bit of fidgeting, she opened her eye and found herself just where she’d left off…

Sitting in Tone’s arms, face buried in fluff. 

She cuddled up to the fluff itself, a drowsy laugh bubbling up from her sleepy self. It was so soft… and so warm….

“P….pinika?”

She pulled herself out of fluffland and cast a gaze upwards. 

“G’mornin Tone…” Mumbled pinika, still rubbing the sleep out of her eye “How’d you sleep?” 

“I...I’m… feeling ok.” She replied. “I… uh… how….how did you sleep?”

She flashed the medic a dreamy smile “Pretty good. Your fluff makes an excellent pillow…” She gave it one last nuzzle before scooching back a little to meet her eye to eye.

The medic was still in her undisguised form, scales and all. With her form like this, it was easier to read her than usual. 

She could see the bright blue eye trained on her. 

She could see the scales on the back of the medic’s hands, glowing in the dim light.

And she could see the bright, fervent blush that lit up the impostor’s face. 

Pinika took one look at Tone’s form and smiled a little wider. “Your true form looks really pretty… you should try it out more.”

Tone looked a little nervous, but gave her another awkward smile “Heh. uh… th-thank you. You… you look really nice too. L-last night, I mean. Not that you don’t look good right now, I just-”

She laughed “I get it. And thank you.”

There was a moment of calm silence. 

“I… I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?”

“What? No, not at all!” She responded “I’m a little sore and full of eggs, but I’m totally fine.”

“Full...of…” Realisation dawned on her and the impostor covered her face with her claws “Oh… Oh my god… I… I’m so sorry, I...I was… uh…”

“Tone.” A pair of tentacles reached over and curled around the hands, pulling them down from her face. “It’s fine. Really. I’m glad I could help! And uh… I… I actually had a really good time.” 

“I….I did too.” Tone reciprocated with another shy smile. “You… were… really something.”

Pinika laughed again “Gosh, thank you! You… were too.”

The two just sat and laughed for a moment, a pair of awkward loners just trying to figure out what to say after the night they’d had together. Tone was the first one to get up, stretching a little and then turning back to the bed.

“I...I was thinking of going to get some breakfast. Do you… need help with anything? I’d be glad to help if you needed it, yknow. Since you helped me last night.”

“Well, A-Actually I might. Heh.” She gave a nervous smile “Could uh… you… maybe grab my suit for me? I uh… can’t really get up without it.”

The medic obliged, picking up the spacesuit that had been tossed in a pile on the floor. She handed it over to the impostor still in bed, who gave her a grateful smile and disappeared beneath the sheets. 

Tone was about to head down… but decided to stay and wait for Pinika. She really wanted to make sure nothing happened, since… to be honest? She did feel a little bad about this whole thing….

But it did at least give her a chance to shift into her disguised form. Which she did. The process was almost effortless, with her alien form shifting quietly into a space suit. It wasn’t usually so easy, she had the sleep to thank for that. The sleep, along with the stuff that Pinika had brought over. Gosh, they were delicious. She’d have to thank her for them later. After… all this was over, at least. 

Speaking of her….

“Uh… T-Tone?”

She snapped over to where her name had been called. Pinika was looking over at her, struggling to fit her suit over her stomach. She’d stopped tugging for now, just casting a glance over to the medic 

“We uh… Should… P-Probably get these out, huh?”

Tone nodded quietly. “Of course. I’ll get the towels. Meet me in the kitchen. A-Actually, Do you think you can make it down the ladder?”

She looked unsure for a moment, so Tone took it upon herself to scoop her up and bring her down with her. 

Pinika was caught off guard by the gesture, but honestly didn’t mind it so much. It was… Nice to feel like she was taken care of. And Tone certainly had that down pat. So, she just leaned a little into the medic’s shoulder as she carried her down to the kitchen, happy to have a friend like her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I got it. Ok… that’s the last one.”

Pinika breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing her stomach through the warm towel on it. She had finally pushed the last egg out, and still felt a little dribble of liquid drip out of her as she relaxed against the chair. She kind of missed that full feeling… but it was nice to finally have her mobility back.

As Tone put the egg in the bowl with the others, She dried herself off a bit. The yellow impostor had been kind enough to adjust the gravity on her ship to match her own, so she could actually move around while her suit was in the wash. It was nice to not have to wear it once in a while. She’d even gotten to borrow one of Tone’s “Hawaiian Shirts”, and was content with its breeziness. 

She finished drying herself off just in time for a cup of coffee to be placed next to her “Oh! Thank you so much!” She beamed, grabbing the mug and taking a sip from it. Upon tasting it, she made an odd face and gave an incredulous look down at the mug “...Eugh. How do you do black coffee? It’s so bitter…”

Tone shrugged. “I don’t really drink it for the taste. I just drink what I need to to keep a head on my shoulders.”

“Well, you’re better than I’d ever be on that…” She walked on over to Tone, mustering up the courage to down another sip of the dark liquid. When she looked up, she witnessed Tone open up her fridge, bowl of eggs in the other hand “Hey, why’re you putting them in the fridge. Anyway? Do they need the cold to germinate?”

“No. It keeps them fresh longer. They’re a good emergency snack.”

Tone closed the fridge and looked over at Pinika, who’d gone silent. The biologist had the most horrified look on her face, eye wide and mouth agape. She was confused for a second, and then it clicked.

Emergency Snack. 

Her eggs.

SNACK.

“Oh! Oh, oh god no. They’re unfertilized, I promise.” Tone corrected “I… I swear, there’s no chance anything could live in one of those.” 

“Huh. I… didn’t know you COULD have them be unfertilized.” She admitted.

“Well, I’d need another member of my species to actually fertilize them…” Tone explained “But due to my… admittedly poor diet, I doubt they would really be equipped for that. They’re “Blanks”, basically. So… there wasn’t a possibility of them containing young in the first place.”

“Ok, good!” Pinika sighed. “Because uh… E-Even if they were able to…

I don’t think they’d last in me.”

Pinika’s expression grew a little solemn as she said this. Tone’s doctor senses immediately kicked in, she put two and two together, and realised….

“Oh. You’re…”

“Infertile. Yes. Been so all my life.”

The medic’s gaze grew sympathetic. “Pinika, I’m so sorry, If you don’t want to talk about it, we can-”

“No. No it’s…. Fine.” She swirled the liquid in her mug, watching the lighter gravity affect the liquid’s movements “I’ve… been thinking about it a bit recently, and I… honestly wouldn’t mind someone to talk about it with….”

“Well…” Tone pulled up a chair from the table and sat down, gesturing to the chair next to her. Pinika gave the impostor a small smile and took her up on the offer, sitting down next to her. 

“It’s not like I'm in denial about the fact I can’t have children. I’ve known it since a pretty young age. Heck, it’s part of the reason I became a scientist in the first place. I wanted… a legacy of some kind. I wanted something that could outlive me, you see. Some reason for someone to miss me when I was gone, something that could encourage folks to miss me. I never had any siblings, no friends to speak of back home, so… it was the only thing I could think of. But…”

“But nobody on my planet takes Xenobiology seriously. They look at it like a novelty. A cheap, fanciful occupation for those who can’t get their heads out of the clouds. I thought that if I could finally go out into the universe, get information I could, and come back home… Maybe people would finally see me as a real scientist. Someone to look up to. Someone to remember. 

But… nobody on my home planet would believe me. Not anymore. Half of them hate my guts, and the other half don’t want to bother with me. Even if I found something truly extraordinary, no one would even want to give my findings the time of day. I thought science could finally ensure some sort of future… a legacy… but it looks like even that’s out the door for me….

I’m just… worried. What if I die out here and nobody misses me? What if my home planet never even knows I’m gone? What if I die forgotten somewhere, and nobody even knows who I was? With how often I go to dangerous planets to get my findings, it’s a real possibility… What if I get hurt and nobody comes to help and I die all alone on a planet I know nothing about?”

Her voice wavered at those last words. Tone noticed Pinika’s tentacles gripping the mug with force. Anxious tears were gathering in her eye. She could almost see Pinika running through every worst scenario in her brain, thinking about all the ways she could die and not be noticed. 

A patient hand rested itself on her tentacles.

“Pinika. In the fews weeks I’ve known you, you’ve proven to be anything but forgettable. You seem to have a natural ability to be amiable with any creature you meet, your enthusiasm for your work is almost infectious, and your eagerness to learn and help others makes you a natural at what you do. Your home planet may not recognize your achievements as legitimate, but your work is still significant. To yourself and to others.

You’re not going to be forgotten, Pinika. I promise. And… And if you ever find yourself in such dire straights, you can always contact me. I’ll do whatever I can to keep you from meeting such a fate. As a doctor…

And as your… y-your friend.”

Pinika looked over at Tone, all the anxiety she’d had melting into inspired eye sparkles. The medic looked a bit stunned, but calmly removed her hand from her friend’s appendages. A genuine smile had grown on Pinika’s face, with a little bit of emotional sniffling to accent it. “I… I… Th-Thank you, Tone. I’ll try my best to do that for you too! I...I may not be able to treat folks quite as well as you, but I promise I’ll do what I can! You can always call me too if you need!” 

Tone let a small smile slip. “Well, I hope so. If you’re going to pester me, I should rightfully get to bug you back.” 

“Well then, I’ll just have to bug you even HARDER! I’ll be the buggingest bug that ever bugged!” 

“I never took you as the Entymology type.”

The two laughed over their nerdy jokes and sat back down, happy that they had someone to talk to. Pinika held up her mug for the other impostor to cheers, but she only gave her a confused look. The biologist shrugged it off and just put her mug back on the table, tapping them together as they slipped into casual conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first real smut fic, so please be sure to tell me what you think!
> 
> Tone belongs to @LimeGhosty on twitter! Thank you so so SO much to her for entertaining all of my questions about her so I could make this fic!! I really appreciate it, and if You wanna see more of them, go CHECK EM OUT! SEND EM SOME LOVE!!!
> 
> Pinika belongs to me! Feel free to check out my twitter, @Froggyart1 to see more of her as well!!! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful day!!!!


End file.
